


Bleeding Cliff-Side

by LavenderPhantomCat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Infinity War Doesn't Exist, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderPhantomCat/pseuds/LavenderPhantomCat
Summary: Loki Laufeyson wants to pay for every life he's harmed. He wants to be more man than a monster. Along the way, Loki encounters Stephen Strange: magic extroardinaire and definite charmer (once you get past the "get off my planet" bit).Trigger Warnings:-Gore-Death-Mental Breakdown(s)Spoiler Alerts for:Pretty much every movie Loki and Dr. Strange have been in (minus Infinity war because even mentioning that movie makes me want to cry).





	1. Forseti's Sentence

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: So, Loki has a mental breakdown, which has to do with gore, blood, injuries in general and guilt. Also, there's some gore in this chapter, and a lots in the next chapter. Also, this is pretty angsty. If there are any trigger warnings you feel should be included, comment below and I'll add them as soon as possible.  
> Anyways, enjoy! :)

_This is where I killed Odin. It is were my spell drove my father to death. And once he died, Hela came. And then I had to kill her too. How many people have died because of me? How many more will I kill? Will I ever be able to make it up to them? Will the people of Midgard ever feel like I've ever repaid them?_

These are the thoughts that plagued Loki Laufeyson's mind as he stood at the Norwegian cliff that looked out to the roiling ocean. The same one where his father dissolved into gold dust into the clouded sky. Where his sister would emerge and uncover things their father tried to hide. And where Loki would have to sign her death certificate.

Memories resurfaced like bloated corpses, milky eyes begging for justice. He saw the burning skyscrapers of New York City as a gargantuan portal let alien soldiers assist in his dream of ruling Midgard. Too many had died because of him that day. He remembered the glimpses of blood smeared across the outsides of tall buildings. And how that blood had made him feel ecstatic. How he felt elated and like every dream he'd ever held was being fulfilled. What kind of monstrosity had to dwell in the soul to make one feel like that? How could someone rid of it? Was that even possible?

Loki's eyes fluttered as the blood flowed through his memories, as corpses impaled haunted the corners of every image. Left and right there was death. Brought by his own hand and monstrous soul. His memories _screamed_.

_Dead and murdered. Blood and fractures._

_Dead and bleeding, murdered and cracked with fractures._

_Dead. Bleeding. Murdered. Fractured._

_DeadBleedingMurderedFractured_

_deadbleedingmurderedfractureddeadbleedingmurderedfractureddeadbleedingmurderedfractureddeadbleedingmurderedfractureddeadbleedingmurderedfractured_

**_d_ _eadbleedingmurderedfractureddeadbleedingmurderedfractureddeadbleedingmurderedfractureddeadbleedingmurderedfractureddeadbleedingmurderedfractured_ **

**_DEADBLEEDINGMURDEREDFRACTUREDDEADBLEEDINGMURDEREDFRACTUREDDEADBLEEDINGMURDEREDFRACTUREDDEADBLEEDINGMURDEREDFRACTURED_ **

Loki dropped to his knees, running shaky hands through his long raven hair, tears pricking the corners of his eyes, his chest heaving up and down.

"What do I do, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do?" He muttered to himself, voice quavering, pleading for help.

"Loki Laufeyson," Said a booming voice from above Loki.

The God of Mischief looked up, his tears spilling from his eyes, a desperate smile cracking through his face. It almost seemed as if the sun had begun to shine. Perhaps it was just his visitor's portal magic, but none the less, his bones seemed warmer now. His breath still shook and his hands still trembled but there was a spark of hope.

Forseti, Asgardian God of Justice. Loki hadn't seen Forseti for too long, ever since Odin had asked him to leave almost a century ago. What for, Loki had no idea. He didn't bring up the subject of Forseti knowing his last name. "Forseti, God of Justice. What a relief to see you."

Forseti descended from the sky on a bridge of golden light, his robes spilling at his feet and armor shinning in the light. "It has been little under a century since someone has asked for help. Quite odd it would be you, Loki."

"Yes, indeed," Laughed Loki through his tears. He looked up at the still-elevated Forseti. "Odder still, I am asking for Justice to be served for my crimes."

"How your morality has grown, Loki." Forseti remarked, one hand stroking his long, white beard.

"Maybe, just maybe. I ask you to avenge the death of every innocent person I killed and every person who were connected to them and devastated." Loki saw a look in the God's eyes that read _are you sure this is a good idea_? "Please, Forseti, it is only fair." Begged Loki, remaining on his knees.

Forseti nodded thoughtfully, and brought his hands up, gold glowing from his palms. "Loki Laufeyson, for each innocent soul you damaged, you shall be killed. If it is 5,000 you killed, you will be killed 5,000 times. If your heart can admit the cruelties you've committed, you will be resurrected and survive, and your cruelties met with fair punishment in the eyes of Asgard and all those willing to accept it. May you prosper, Loki."

Loki nodded, letting his head droop as Forseti brought his hands to the sky in an ancient spell spoken in an old Asgardian tongue before slowly vanishing. Blood slowly began to drip from the corners of Loki's mouth and choke him.


	2. Drop-Dead Exauhsted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Loki does pass out, and he is arrested and taken to the NYC sanctum while he is passed out. NOTHING happens while he's passed out except him being arrested and put in shackles because Stephen's wary of him. I just wanted to point that out because I DO NOT want anyone to think there is any non-con action taking place, because I don't write that kind of stuff. I just wanted to put that out there. :)
> 
> Trigger warnings:  
> -Gore  
> -Death

Loki didn't know how many times he'd died and been resurrected. He had lost count around one hundred, and that had been what seemed like days ago. All he knew was that he was bleeding blue. The form he wore, his Asgardian one, was wearing off as he slowly became more and more exhausted. His Frost Giant skin gleamed with sweat and tears as a long cuts appeared along his legs and bled through his black trousers . His chest heaved a few more breaths before the heat seeped from his body. 

It took a few moments, but he was alive again, gasping for air, bracing himself for what was going to happen next. After a few more gasps he knew. His chest was tightening and the air was getting thinner and thinner. He was going to be suffocated.

Day after day, hour after hour, minute after minute, he died. Life seeped out and in of him. In, like taking a breath after being underwater for too long, and out like he was being set on fire.

His mind screamed and wailed, weeping over the pain he had caused. His brain was on fire with his sorrow, his body on fire with the residue of death, when finally, finally, the pain faded. Loki woke up, sweating, trembling and panting. He was alive. Was it over? Was something else going to kill him? As if replying, the clouds parted again with a portal, Forseti emerging.

"Loki Laufeyson. You have died one time for every innocent person you killed or scarred. Your sentence has been served. The spell has done it's work, and you are alive. You have felt the pain of those you harmed, and now you shall walk knowing Asgard knows you have been served justice. May the rest of the realms agree."

Loki bowed as best he could in such a tired state. "Thank you, God of Justice,"

Forseti nodded. "May out paths cross again. I hope to meet at the new Asgard. I hear there is catching up to do." The God smiled faintly.

Loki nodded, smiling. "Yes, Forseti. Let's cross paths again." 

Forseti turned and disappeared. Loki was too tired to wonder where Forseti had gone, where he lived, and what had happened between him and Odin. All he wanted to do was sleep. He wanted to close his eyes, not dream, but just rest.

His eyes were fluttering closed when he heard the whirring sound of a portal. He remembered it from somewhere... but where? His brow scrunched as he tried to remember, so focused he didn't here soft footsteps on grass.

"Loki Odinson." Said a clear, deep, firm voice.

Loki didn't have the energy to open his eyes, so he just said, "Laufeyson.  My name is Loki Laufeyson. Who are you and what do you want?" Loki traced his fingertips over his forehead, thankfully not feeling the ridges that existed in his Frost Giant form. He preferred to keep it hidden.

"My name is Doctor Stephen Strange." Said the voice. "And you are trespassing on my planet"

"Who?" Loki asked. He was so _tired_. 

The person sighed. "Stephen Strange. Maybe you remember our run-in? You were looking for your father?"

"You're that magician." Mumbled Loki into the grass, remembering the bastard. He was the one who'd made him fall for half an hour.

"I'm a master of the myst-" Began Stephen.

"ShHHh," Interrupted Loki, bringing up his hand. " _please_ , be quiet. I need to _sleep_."

"So _that's_ why you haven't stabbed me yet," Said Stephen, laughing to himself.

"ha ha, now shut up." Said Loki, too tired to put even a little venom into it. He honestly didn't care if this magician wanted him off his planet. He would need to drag Loki if he wanted him to go anywhere.

"Loki Laufeyson, you need to leave. Sleep somewhere else. Your crimes haven't been pardoned. You are still a threat to my home."

"I would debate with you, except I can't even open my eyes. I'm tired, magician, and it would be in your best interest to leave me be."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

Loki sighed into the ground. He was too tired to feel any emotion, let alone motivation. While raging feelings had been all he'd known the past several days, now all Loki felt was exhausted. Grunting, he pushed himself up, and looked at the new-comer. The magician looked just like Loki remembered. A red cloak flowing behind him, blue robes, and a necklace inlaid with a green stone of some sort. The witch still had sharp features and deep brown hair, which was grey at the temples.

The Strange winced. "You look rougher than I remembered."

Loki ignored him. "Your name's Strange?"

"Doctor Stephen Strange." Corrected Stephen.

"Well Strange, have fun taking care of my sleeping body. I'm going to warn you though. If you kill me you'll never know what I did up here. And you'll want to know. And if you hurt me, I will avenge myself. And if you cage me, well. Enjoy the repercussions." He smirked, knowing he was about to loose all of his dignity. He crumpled to the ground, not caring what this stranger thought, just that he could finally rest

 

 


	3. Mind Meddler

Loki awoke in shackles, ones made out of glowing, golden magical energy, wrapping around him and the back of the plush armchair. He smiled. He would have some classic trickster fun.

He let his Asgardian form dissolve into that of a snake, watching the magical chains and shackles dissolve with disuse, and slithered out of the chair. He replaced himself with an illusion, along with the glowing shackles and chains. Oh, how he loved the realistic look of his illusions. It was a spitting image of him, with the same raven hair and blood-encrusted black-on-black suit. The illusion's head slumped just as his did when he had been when he had woken up. In his snake form, he curled inside of an ornate vase on a small table off to the side of the room. He propped his green-scaled head on the wide, blunt lip of the vase. His tongue slithered out from between two sharp, smooth fangs, and over the domes that were venom glands. _Now it's time to really get the party started,_ he thought gleefully.

From his vase hiding hole, Loki made his illusion feign waking up. It blinked and noticed it's chains, and glared at the entrance in front of it. "Unshackle me, Strange!" yelled Illusion-Loki.

Dr. Strange appeared out of thin air (a lovely trick, Loki had to confess), looking what he thought was Loki up and down. "You look a little better, I suppose."

Illusion-Loki leaned in as much as he could in his chains. "Try living on a Norwegian Cliff for a week without and shelter or sleep, Strange"

"Well, Scandinavian cliff or not, I suggest you leave. Or I will force you." Stephen said, lifting his hand, anticipating difficulty.

"Well, go ahead, Strange. Get rid of me, but you'll never know. You'll never know what I did up on that cliff."

Stephen paused a moment, but decided against listening to Loki's remarks, creating a portal above the illusion Loki, and bringing it down. He was ready to turn around and leave, when he noticed the illusion was still there.

"Well," He said, "This is inconvenient."

"Oh yes, Strange, very inconvenient for you. Now you get to enjoy the company of someone you can't just Portal away. I won't fall for that again."

Stephen looked Illusion-Loki up and down. He walked over to a nearby bookshelf, picking up a book. When he turned to face the Illusion, he chucked the thick volume at it, which passed through it and hit the back of the chair, falling to the rug-covered floor. Loki let the Illusion dissipate.

"The question is now not how did you avoid my portal, but where you are, Loki. I know you're here. I can feel your magic."

Loki could do one of two things: he could either shrink into a fly and make a move from there, sending Strange on a wild goose chase, or, he could be found, which was always exhilarating. Loki chose the second one.

He slithered from the vase, catching Strange's eye. "Ah," he said. "A snake. How clever." Stephen's voice didn't really demonstrate any appraisal.

He returned to his Asgardian form, the he was most comfortable in. "Yes, very clever. Your vase was comfortable. The chains, not so much."

His suit wasn't bloodied anymore, and his skin wasn't stained with dirt and sweat and tears as it used to be. His hair looked brushed and washed, and he felt awake.

"What do you want from Earth, Loki?" Asked Stephen, annoyed.

"I didn't really want anything from Midgard, rather, time at a place. There is no other place where I could have done what I needed done."

"So you'll leave?"

"But I was just having fun, Strange."

"Did you not have enough of a time up in Norway for a week or so? You either tell me what you did or leave. Decide now."

"There's no way I'll tell you, mortal."

Stephen narrowed his eyes and walked up closer, then snatched Loki's arm, ramming his magic painfully into Loki's brain, grabbing at the memories of Loki's punishment. Loki let out an agonizing scream, roaring, "GET OUT! _GET OUT!_ "

Loki yanked Strange's magic out of his memories, opening his eyes, a raging green, the force of his yanking the magic out of his mind sending Stephen back, making him fall into the side of one of the two armchairs.

Loki's chest was heaving with rage, and Stephen was gasping from the shock. Loki's eyes were locked onto Stephen's, rage bruning in them.

There was a smoldering silence, both sorcerers trying to catch their breath.

"Who. Gave. You. The. Right?" Spat out Loki, infuriated.

"I-I'm sorry," Stephen said, his guise of coldness gone.

Loki walked over to him, a knife appearing in his hand. Stephen was stunned, unable to pull himself together. Loki pressed his knife against Stephen's neck, but didn't press enough to draw blood.

"I could make you feel the pain I felt these past several days, the pain you saw a glimpse of, for invading my mind. I may be crazy, but that doesn't give you the right to spread your magic into my memories. It _hurts._ " Whispered Loki into Stephen's ear. He then stood up straight, and took a step back. "But I won't do that to you. I've worked to hard, bled too hard to hurt another person."

"What do you-" Began Stephen, who stopped because Loki was gone.


	4. Portals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the kind comments and support! <3 <3

Loki returned to the Asgardian spaceship, and flopped into the bed in his small room. He tried to not think of the gut-wrenching pain that had come from Strange combing his brain, but rather having met Justice and having his ledger cleared. He had bled for all those he had killed and harmed. And while the wars he waged haunted him still, he at least had the reassuring thought he had done the best he could.

He heard the mechanical slide of the entrance to his room, and looked up. "Where were you?" Asked Thor.

"Atoning for my sins, of course," Loki said.

Thor scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Ask Forseti." Loki said, getting up and walking up to a small bookshelf, just for the sake of holding a book in his hand.

"Forseti?" Thor asked.

"Yes, you know, God of Justice."

"Of course I know who Forseti is, I just forgot about him."

Loki opened a random book, and traced the length of a page. "Well, he still exists and gave me my sentence."

"Did you cheat death?" Joked Thor.

"No need. I was resurrected after every time his spell killed me." Loki snapped the book shut.

Thor was silent before he said: "Well, it sounds like he gave you just punishment for all you've done."

Loki and Thor hadn't been getting on too well lately, but Loki had bigger things to worry about and think through.

There was an awkward silence before Thor left to go deal with more important matters. Several minutes passed, and there was a crackling in the air and a faint whirring sound, the sound of a certain witch's portals. Sure enough, a portal appeared from the New York City Sanctum, Strange walking through it.

"Here for another taste of the Loki flavor of insanity, Strange?" Said Loki, opening another book to look like he was busy.

Stephen looked at his feet. "No. I'm here to apologize."

"Ah," Loki said, flipping a page of the tome in his hands. "I see. Well, Strange, I'm a little busy."

"That's a lie," Stephen said, as he looked around the baren room.

"True. I just don't want to talk to a mind meddler." Loki said simply. Loki was right to be upset. He was still upset, actually. He just wanted to seem collected in the eye of the enemy. No one probed his mind and thought an apology would be enough for him to tolerate them.

"You're Loki Od-"

"Loki Laufeyson," Corrected Loki.

"You're Loki Laufeyson, and you're a threat to our planet. Forgive me for being suspicious."

"I thought that you might be smarter than the others. Whatever happened to investigations of magical occurrences?" Loki said, still fake-skimming the book on teleportation in his hands.

"I was more concerned with the fact you were disguised as a snake in one of my vases. And that you were in the Sanctum at all."

"How long did I sleep for?"

"Twelve hours almost."

"Magical investigation takes an instant if you're a good enough sorcerer, Strange. I was knocked out for half a day."

"I have other responsibilities, too."

"Fair enough." Loki snapped the book shut and let his magic shelve it.

He whispered a couple words in an ancient Asgardian and before them was an image, encircled by a glimmer of Loki's magic. It was the cliff, and past Loki was on his knees, begging for justice. The pleading in his voice made Loki look away. He hated how vulnerable he looked, but he told himself it was inevitable for the witch to find out. Strange was wrapt in the scene, looking at Forseti with interest. Then Forseti lifted his hand after his sentence was spoken, sending out a glimmer of gold. He then left. As Forseti's portal closed, a snake with gold and green scales traveled up the leg of the past Loki, up his torso and chest. The snake coiled around the still God of Mischief's throat before opening it's jaws wide and biting into Loki's neck. Loki watched as his past self fell to the grass.

Stephen watched as past Loki died and was resurrected over and over again, before looking away as the deaths became more and more gruesome . Loki let the spell dissolve. "Does that answer your questions?"

Stephen nodded. His face was turned away, but Loki had the feeling tears were welling up in his eyes.

"Who did you die for?" Strange asked in a low voice

"Everyone I had killed or hurt." Loki said, tracing the side of his bookshelf, trying to give his hands something to do besides shake at the flood of memories.

"Once I died over and over again." Stephen said, his back still facing Loki. "But not because I killed anyone. I was fighting a beast from another dimension that was trying to plague the world. And he kept on killing me. But I came back. Again and again and again. It hurt. Did it hurt for you?"

"Yes." Loki said in a quiet voice, a voice almost like a whisper. He hated how he was showing himself like this. It didn't give him the control he needed. But while that part of him worried and fretted, another part of him trusted Strange.

"I was a surgeon in New York City when you attacked. Some of my patients were injured because of you." Loki looked at his bookshelf, and tried to focus on the spines of his books. "But they lived."

Loki felt a kind of relief knowing that not everyone he had affected had died.

"I used to think, 'I'll catch the bastard that did this,' but now that I've met you and seen what you've done to face your crimes. And I've seen the realness in your remorse. I think you're genuinely trying to right yourself. Maybe Earth will realize it."

"Maybe." Loki said.

There was a long silence before Stephen spoke up. "I'm hungry, and you're probably hungry from dying for a week with no breaks. Would you like some coffee? Maybe we could talk about something that doesn't make us want to cry?"

Loki thought for a moment before answering. Yes, it was a dickwad move to comb his mind, but he looked genuinely upset he did it, and if he were completely honest, him being uncooperative and the God of lies probably didn't make him seem willing to tell the whole truth and nothing but. And he was giving Loki a chance; something that very few people gave him. So he smiled and nodded, following Strange into the New York City Sanctum and out it's doors. 

 

 


	5. Coffee

"So you just turned into a snake and stabbed him?" Stephen said, trying not to laugh.

"I did, and I said 'Blehhhhhh' too." Stephen couldn't keep it in any longer, and he let out a hearty laugh.

"'Blehhhhh'? Really?"

"It was all my eight year old self could think of! It sounded like the perfect thing to say when stabbing one's snotty brother."

"Well, Thor's obviously alive, so he was fine, right?"

"Oh yes, perfectly fine. Even Odin thought it was funny. And so did the healer that gave Thor a bandage."  
"Wait, so you're telling me that when an Asgardian child gets stabbed by their brother, healers put a band-aid on it?" He was laughing so hard he was tearing up.

"Well I suppose that's what you Midgaurdians would call it, yes. I mean, it wasn't from a box, but it was similar."

Loki laughed along with Stephen, either one of them sometimes making eye contact and making each other laugh more.

"I think Thor and I are even after he made up 'Get Help'"

"What's 'Get Help'?"

"Well, it's a funny story," Loki began, telling Stephen all about the adventures that "Get Help" was part of. Stephen was laughing (sometimes to the point of tears) and gave his full attention to every word Loki said.

"Tell me a funny story, Strange." Loki said.

"Y'know you can call me Stephen," Strange said, taking a sip of his coffee, keeping eye contact even as he sipped.

"Well, Stephen, enlighten me with some hilarious stories."

Loki listened as Stephen told him all about Wong discovering Beyoncé, about sneaking books out of the library where he trained, about a spell gone awry and making his hair green, and other hilarious tales.

It was late when they got up, the sun setting and making New York City glow warm orange. Loki walked with Stephen (who was dressed in a blue suit rather than his robes and cloak) to the entrance of the Sanctum, where Loki said goodbye.

"It was nice talking to you," Stephen said.

"You too."

"Friends?"

"Friends," Loki confirmed. "But don't think I won't use the mind-combing as leverage for more coffee."

They laughed for a moment. "Well, I've got to head out, sadly. The ship calls." Loki waved and said goodbye again before teleporting to his room in the commandeered Sakaar ship. Thor wasn't there to bug him this time, and Loki was free to lay down onto his bed and smile to himself. Of course he wasn't going to forget Stephen's mind-combing. But for now he felt content with being friends with him. Maybe he would get hurt. But it would be better than spending all of his time on the ship doing nothing.

Maybe he would visit Stephen Strange soon. 

 

 


	6. Visitations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings:  
> -A character gets drunk and starts insulting, yelling at another character and breaking stuff (it's not between Stephen + Loki)  
> As always, if you think there are any other trigger warnings needed, feel free to comment them and I'll post them as soon as I possibly can! 
> 
> One of my fave OC's I've makes her first appearence here! :)

Life on the Asgarian ship for Loki was surprisingly busy. He visited Asgardians and talked to them about their needs, how they were settling in, and general conversation. Loki had never, ever in his life been more involved in Asgard. Sure, he'd stood in as ruler while Thor was away and thinking Loki was dead, but that wasn't the same. He hadn't heard people's stories or addressed problems half as much as he needed to.

Loki was talking to Edel, mother of two and an artisan. Edel practiced many crafts, like woodworking (she was known by many for her impressive work on instruments), blacksmithing (in many metals. Her family liked to say she'd make the next Mjolnir), and the fiber arts (she knew spinning, knitting, weaving and sewing). Edel was always very kind to Loki, and reminded him of Frigga a little. She had the same golden curls and ability to dress to impress, and was very motherly.

When Loki came to talk, Edel shot up from her scrolls where she wrote down her ideas. "Loki, you've been gone. Asgard has been worried for you!" Concern was threaded into her voice like yearn in one of her intricate tapestries.

"No need to worry, Edel. I was in very good hands. I was gone to account for my crimes. Forseti was the one who sentenced me." Loki said, welcoming her tight hug.

When they departed from the hug, her eyes retained their concern and caring. "Are you injured from it? I remember Forseti. He was expelled long ago. I didn't think he'd answer to any Asgardian ever again."

"Well, I'm not Asgardian by blood," Said Loki, offering an explanation.

"Nonsense! You are as Asgardian as the next. I don't remember why Forseti was expelled, but I find it hard to believe he'd do too wrong. Perhaps Odin disagreed with his opinion. My parents always said when Odin began his reign he could be volatile and irrational at times."

"Perhaps." Loki said. He didn't put anything past Odin at this point.

"Go on, Loki. Come sit and have some tea." Said Edel, gesturing to some chairs with knitted blankets thrown over the backs.

"You are too kind, Edel." He said, sitting down. Edel went to the stovetop (which had confused many Asgardians with it's seemingly fire-less way of heating things) and filled a kettle with water, turning the stove top on and letting it heat up. She returned to her seat, pulling a box of biscuits out from underneath the small table between them.

"Tell me how things are doing with your brother." She said, taking a bite out of one of the pastries.

"We aren't on bad terms, exactly, but tensions are high for him. Conversation is rare during these times." Loki remarked, sadness creeping into his pronunciation. 

Edel shook her head. "Give him a moment, and the Thor we know and love will come back to us. He'll thank you for the work you've done when he does."

Loki nodded, hoping Edel was correct. The kettle whistled sharply, and Edel got up from her seat to pour two mugs of herbal tea. She returned and handed a cup to Loki. He said a thank you and took a sip of the tea. It was warm and comforting. It was real Asgardian tea. It was amazing what some of the Asgardian herbalists had been able to plant on the ship fro what they had found in their pockets after Ragnarok. Luckily, Asgardian tea leaves had been found and their seeds planted.

"How are things with the children?" Asked Loki.

"Oh, they're doing quite well. It is comforting in a way, that we live now on a space ship. There aren't any venomous, volatile creatures stampeding about to harm them, and the floors don't hurt them as bad when they fall then the rocky outcroppings they so loved in the old land."

That's what most Asgardians called the previous Asgard: "the old land." The Asgardians believed Asgard was where the Asgardians were, so for now the ship was Asgard. The Old Land was forced to become a fading memory. "I suppose that's the perk of the New Asgard." Said Loki.

"You are friends with the rock-man Korg, correct?" Asked Edel, sipping from her mug.

"Yes, I am." Loki said. 

"He's a sweetheart. He comes to some of my artesian classes and is immensely interested in the knitting ones. he's become especially gifted at scarf knitting. He's definitely become a member of Asgard as far as anyone's concerned."

"This is good news," Loki said. Korg was good natured and kind to the children, and a help in most things. 

Edel and Loki continued conversation for quite a bit, nibbling at the biscuits and sipping at their tea, Edel getting up ever so often to refill their cups. However, their conversation was halted with a knock on Edel's door. The white door slid into the wall, revealing a messenger named Dís. 

"Hello, Dís." Loki said from his seat, turning to face her. Edel also greeted her.

"You have a visitor, Loki." She said, her hands folded before her, brown hair put up with a braid running around her head like a flower crown. Silver decorations were woven into her chestnut hair, and sparkled like her chocolate eyes. 

Loki's heart accelerated. Could it be Strange? Maybe. Loki nodded and got up, thanking Dís and saying goodbye to Edel, offering to clean up his cup before she shook her head and insisted she would take care of it. With another wave, Loki walked out of Edel's home and into the hall, where Dís stood, waiting.

"There's a man waiting in the throne room. Apparently he couldn't find you in your room, so he decided to pay Thor a visit. I'd tread with caution... Thor has been roaring about your incarceration at the Midgaurdian's sanctum." Dís said. Dís was one of Loki's very close friends. She was kind and considerate, and even though it was in her job description to be agreeable, she was genuinely amicable and friendly. Loki often confided in her, and Dís confided in him back.

"Well, I suppose the stress has finally gotten to him. Hopefully I can talk some sense into him." Loki said, and Dís nodded. 

Loki, on the walk there, caught up with the messenger. After the general "how has Asgard been since I was gone?" Dís became solemn. 

"While most have been doing quite well, I fear I haven't been faring well." She looked down t her feet.

Loki stopped. "Dís, what happened?" 

"I'm afraid Pipere is no longer courting me." Tears began to gather, threatening to spill over her eyelids.

"Oh, Dís, I'm sorry." Loki said, and brought her into a hug. The woman was his very best friend these past few months, being a comforter, exchanging laughs with him, telling him all about Pipere, the girl who had asked for her heart. He new how much that girl had meant to her. She must have been destroyed to be left by her. Pipere was a piper, a musician. A high-caliber one, too. She was respected by many for her gift of her gift of performing and writing music.

"Loki, what am I doing? Am I so bland that I had it coming?" Asked Dís, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"No, not at all. Dís, your name was given to you for a reason. It means 'goddess' and 'divinity'. You are a divine person, too good for Asgard, in complete honesty. It is Pipere's decision to leave one of the most compassionate and caring people I know. And you aren't just sweet, you are strong and steady. And I _know_ you can be fierce and a force to be reckoned with. Remember when that space pirate barged into the throne room? You pulled a sword on him and said, 'This is Asgard, home of I, Dís, Divinity of Protection and Ferocious love. Shall you harm any Asgardian in any way, you shall parish by my sword.' Remember?"

Dís laughed through her tears. "That was a bluff! I'm not really a divinity or goddess of anything! I'm just a regular Asgardian." She objected.

"There is no such thing as a 'regular Asgardian.' Dís, I assure you, there is _power_ inside of you, I can sense it. And I've told you so before. You are very powerful, and strong. Who knows, you might be a goddess of protection or ferocious love, just like you said."

"I do not think I'm a goddess. This is one of your bluffs to make me feel better, isn't it?"

"No, it isn't. You really are stronger and more powerful than you think. You are strong enough to get over Pipere. You can do this. Wipe those tears away, push back you shoulders, hold your head up straight, and walk with purpose, because you are _strong_."

Dís swiped away the salty teardrops that remained on her face, erasing their telling streaks with them. She took a deep breath and nodded. "let's meet with your brother, then." She said, and they began walking again, heading towards the throne room.

 

The large doors were awaiting their code, but they  needed a minute to listen in and take measure of the damage. There was muffled yelling in Thor's voice, and shouting in the voice that had been replaying in his head for the past day. Loki winced as he heard something crash. 

"well, it's now or never." Dís said, punching in the key. Loki linked his hands behind his back and composed himself. The doors slid open.

The two walked in, surveying the room. A chair lay at the side of the large room, the legs snapped with the backboard, presumably from being thrown against the white wall. "Dear lord," muttered Loki under his breath.

Thor and Stephen turned to face the newcomers. "Lovely of you to join us, brother!" Said Thor, with a furious bite to his voice, a noticeable slur to his words, too.

"What a mess you've made this time." Said Loki, eyeing a shattered decorative vase, it's fragments spewed across the carpet and to the left of the gargantuan room. Loki stepped over the fragments.

"Do you care to guess what has put me into such a rage?" Asked Thor, smoldering anger making the veins pop from his neck. 

"Enlighten me, brother." Loki said, his voice bored. Stephen could tell this wasn't the first time Loki had to deal with Thor.

"Well, for starters, you disappeared for more than a week to who knows where-"

"Norway. It was Norway, brother." Loki interrupted.

"Yes well, it's not like you told anyone, is it?!" Loki remained silent. "Exactly. You went without a word, and got ARRESTED by this mortal here. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH OF AN EMBERASSMENT TO ASGARD YOU ARE??? OF COURSE YOU DON'T, BUT YOU AREN'T THE ONE WHO HAS TO CLEAN UP AFTER YOUR JOTUNN ASS. FUCKING DISGRACE." Thor roared, knocking over a chair with such force a leg snapped off.

Dís was the first to speak. "Thor Odinson, if you don't sit your drunken ass down, I will have no choice but to draw my sword on you. _You_ are the one being disgraceful here, throwing a hissy fit and throwing things around and insulting people so you can let out your stress. Sit. Down." Her hand went to the handle of her sheathed, silver sword.

Thor sat down. "Thank you, Dís." Loki said. Then he faced his brother. Loki walked up to him, not afraid of stepping on the fragments of pottery anymore. He came inches away from Thor's face. "And do not think for a second that you can get away with insulting me like that ever again. You are not aloud to use me as your punching bag because you're stressed out. You do not get to insult my blood like you're above it. You do not get to do those things without consequence."

Fire raged in his green eyes, an inferno that was ready to engulf anyone who dared cross him. Who did Thor think he was? Thor swallowed, and looked to Strange for help. Stephen shook his head. Thor had what was coming next. Loki snapped his fingers, stepping back, as a torrent of water splashed down on him, leaving the thunder god sopping wet. "Get your shit together, brother." Loki said, turning on his heel, clay and porcelain crunching under his boots as he walked down the red carpet that ran down the middle of the large room, down to the exit. 

 

 

 

 


	7. Books and Authors

Dís followed Loki, her blue cape swishing behind her. Loki stopped just outside the entrance and addressed the guards. "Don't let a drop of alcohol pass his lips. He doesn't come out of this room until he's sober." They nodded, almost closing the doors on Stephen. 

"Hey," He said, catching up to Loki and Dís.

"Greetings." Said Loki, smiling for a moment.

Dís bowed her head. "Welcome to Asgard. I am Dís, assistant and guard to the co-ruler of Asgard."

"Dr. Stephen Strange." Said Stephen, bowing his head. _He really is quite polite and astute to pick up on our customs_ , Noted Loki in his head.

"A pleasure to meet you. Loki, I have business to attend to. I'll see you soon?"

"Hopefully. See you soon, Dís." Loki said. She nodded and went on her way. Loki made a mental note to thank her for how she handled the situation.

"Is she your servant?" Asked Stephen. 

Loki laughed. "No. We have no servants here. We have only guards. In official capacities she is a guard to the throne, specifically me. She also delivers messages and that sort of thing, but really she is more a friend than anything else." Loki answered.

 "Is this a bad time? I feel like I've made things worse for you."

"Don't worry. He was bound to figure out. You couldn't have known he'd be in such a state of disarray, either. Is there a reason you came?" Loki asked.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go somewhere, but you're probably tied up?"

"Right now, yes. But when I'm not, I'll be sure to drop by." Said Loki, smiling (he found he smiled so much more when Stephen was around).

***

When Stephen returned to the NYC sanctum, he plopped down in one of the arm chairs in the many bookshelf packed rooms. His visit to the Asgardian ship had been crazy, to say the least. He'd been walking aimlessly through the halls of the ship, poking about to see if Loki was around (because even though he'd seen him recently, it had felt like too long). A guard, who he would soon know as Dís, had found him, and pulled a sword on him, asking him what he wanted with Asgard. She didn't believe him when he said he was friends with Loki and Thor, or when he denied being a space pirate (or that he was the sorcerer supreme), but that as to be expected when a stranger started padding through the halls of your ship unannounced. She'd said, "Well, if you really do know the Kings, you will follow me to the throne room. Thor Odinson, God of Thunder is there." She said all this with her hand on the handle of her silver sword, ready to pull it on him at any moment if he stepped out of line. She didn't drop her hand from it until she had left him in the throne room, off to get Loki.

Thor had obviously been drinking. How much he had to drink to make him so visibly intoxicated was beyond Stephen. Thor was usually calm and collected, but he was the exact opposite when he heard about Loki's adventures in the sanctum. He was furious. He had begun to punch things, and Stephen was very thankful in that moment that he didn't have his hammer anymore. Asgard was obviously stressed under the pressure of having to sustain themselves through whatever they could produce in the confines of the ship, and trading with any alien outposts they came across. Soon enough they'd reach Earth, where they'd been approved to settle (on the land of Norway).

When Loki had opened the doors, it had opened the floodgates, and Stephen was scared out of his wits. But Loki looked unfazed. He'd handled the situation well and put Thor in his place. It was admirable, to say the least. 

Stephen spent the rest of his day walking about the sanctum thinking about Loki and everything related to him, wondering when he'd make another visit.

***

It had been several days since Loki had seen Stephen, and seeing as he'd attended to all his duties and visited with Asgardians (who seemed more and more like family every day), he decided he deserved a break, and to visit Stephen Strange. So he tucked a couple wry strands of his raven hair behind his ear and took a deep breath, closing his eyes, letting his magic portal him to the sanctum. When he opened his eyes, he was standing in the lobby, which he remembered (not too fondly) falling from a portal onto the very same lobby floor. He did a slow 360, bouncing lightly on his heels, hands behind his back, deciding what to do next. 

"Hello?" He said, walking up to the staircase slowly, still looking around as if he'd never been there before (what else was he to do?). 

There were several moments before Strange looked over the railing of the second floor, smiling in greeting. "Hello there. Sorry to leave you waiting. I had to finish up one more note." Loki felt like Strange's smile was contagious. "Would you like to come up?" Asked Strange.

Loki nodded and walked up the grand flight of stairs, peering at the unique windows as he went. "I didn't get to have a good look around the last couple of times I was here. What is the rest of this place?"

Strange shut his book and started walking somewhere, where Loki didn't know. He just followed the mortal. "It's really just books and artifacts. Like a mix of a magical library and sorcerer artifact museum." As they passed several rooms, Loki noted that the whole sanctum was really like a great, circular bookshelf: The rooms on the top floor like cubbies to divide up the many subjects of books, and the bottom floor an undivided shelf of even more. How did Strange find the book he needed in this place? 

"Oh no. I seem to have gone on the wrong floor. Records are _downstairs_." He snapped his fingers and suddenly the two of them were on the bottom floor, Loki staggering as Stephen went over to an area with a kind of podium with a log book open mid-way atop it and a pen and inkwell. Seemingly curving around the back end of the podium (where the person standing at it would be facing the curve with their back), were bookshelves of what Loki presumed to be housing the log books. 

"Do you always get mixed up in tis labyrinth?" Asked Loki, looking about in awe.

"Not usually. I typically remember that the bottom floor has more things to do with records and official business, and upstairs has my living quarters and several more specific topics." He said, shelving the tome next to one with a green spine and gold embellishments. 

"What makes today unusual?" Asked Loki, once again bouncing on his heels. 

"Pardon?" Asked Stephen, freezing a moment before taking the green book off the shelf.

"What makes today so unusual that you forget which floor to be on, up or down?"

"I don't usually have guests," Said Stephen. It was clever wording on his part, Loki had to admit. It wasn't about to betray whether or not he was flustered because of _Loki_ or if it was just him being nervous about a guest. 

Deciding to let the subject simmer in his host's mind, Loki changed the subject. "Have you read all the books here?"

Stephen laughed at this. "No. I've only been a practicing sorcerer a couple years, and found this position almost as recently. I've skimmed over the titles, though, so I know where to go, at least."

Loki nodded and went about, inspecting the shelves. "Axel Langager! What is he doing authoring alliances with realms-- oh, that dirty, dirty bird." Said Loki, snatching a book off a shelf yards away. Stephen raised a brow.

"Oh, he better not have written that down that bloody imbecile!" Muttered Loki to himself, flipping furiously through the pages. He paused at a page. "Oh he did. Oh he _did_. I will-- well, I can't kill him, but I will give him a talking to." Said Loki, still talking to himself.

"If it isn't the same to you, Stephen, I'm afraid I must take a short visit to Axel. I will be back in a short minute." Said Loki pleasantly, before vanishing.

Stephen was left there standing awkwardly, wondering who Axel Langager was and what he could possibly have to do with Loki. Before too long, Loki appeared again in the lobby, dragging a sorcerer by the ears. 

"Oh Axel, you idiot. Did you really think you could get away with writing about me in your silly little book of yours?" Said Loki, hauling a fairly chiseled man in robes not unlike the Norwegian  Outpost sorcerers wore. "Here I am, browsing through these lovely shelves when your name comes up."

Axel was muttering something in Norwegian as he attempted to free himself. "'Oh God' is right, Axel. Because guess who you tried to trick? _The God of Trickery_. When you left I knew something was up, but I didn't pay much attention, because I do bite, and that does scare some of you mortal men, but I assumed wrong. No, you came to my wing of the palace as reference for a _book_. A book!"

Stephen lifted his hand to say something, but Loki interrupted with, "Don't give Axel here any help. He's corrupted the sanctity of a perfectly fine book. Anyway, _Axel_ , I hope I made my disgruntlement perfectly clear, and that you've learned never to fuck me over again, both literally and figuratively."

Axel nodded, and Loki let go of his ear, which was red from being pinched and tugged at. "Jesus, Jesus, I'm sorry." He said, standing up, hand cupped over his ear. Loki wasn't quite done. He took the book out of seemingly thin air, and flipped to whatever page he'd been distressed by, ripping it out, and with a wave of magic, tore it into seemingly millions of ity bity pieces which showered over Axel's head, getting stuck in his hair. "Bye-bye, Axel." Loki said, before portaling away Axel to wherever he'd found him.

Stephen stood there, not blinking, a book with a blue cover in his hands. "Can I ask what that was about?"

Loki flipped through the pages of the book some more, eventually giving up. "You probably don't want to know."

"Okay then..." Said Stephen, looking back at this book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient and amazing! Sorry it's taken me so long, I've just been battling some serious writer's block! I hope you enjoyed! Who is Axel, you ask? What does he have to do with Loki? What did he write that was so bad? You'll soon find out! Anyway, thank you so much for the hits and kudos and comments! They mean so freaking much to me!!  
> With love,  
> Lavender


	8. Un-Shredded

Loki and Stephen had spent the rest of the afternoon talking and wandering about the sanctum, Loki occasionally leaping for joy at a book he knew, launching the two into an energetic conversation about the topic and it's many related themes. Stephen enjoyed talking to Loki and being in his presence, and he couldn't quite place why. When Loki said he needed to get back, Stephen was a little disappointed, but he waved goodbye, smile still on his lips from Loki's jokes. 

When Loki returned to his room, he was glad to see that no one was waiting expectantly on him, and he was free to sit down and relax. He knew that Stephen wouldn't be able to resist the curiosity that asked what had been on the page he'd shredded. So he'd use the time stone strung around his neck and un-shred the page and read all about it. He supposed that wasn't too much of a bad thing.  Him pulling Axel by the ear into the sanctum wasn't a bad thing either: Stephen was getting very close to knocking down the walls, and he wanted to show him what happened to people who betrayed him. Loki hadn't planned this out, per say, he'd found the book out of the blue. When Axel had been in Asgard, he'd never mentioned writing anything or anytime, or that he had any wish to. So when Loki saw it, he knew there was a chance Axel had written about him. 

When he found the page, he was furious. Axel had written him out as a fool, as pathetic. The entry had read:

_ Asgardian Royalty Part III: Loki, God of Mischief and Prince of Asgard _

_Loki Odinson is the son of Odin. Odin is, as mentioned before (see_ Asgardian Royalty Part I: Odin, King of Asgard _) the king of Asgard. Loki Odinson is the God of Mischief, and is known for his trickery and cunning. While upon first impression the God is conniving and cold, once he trusts someone enough, he will pill a past of vulnerability, surrounding his mother, Frigga, and his brother, Thor and how his father preferred Thor over Loki, a seemingly well-warranted judgement. Loki may seem a danger, but using his secrets against him disables him to the point of ruin. Personal matters are obviously unresolved, and some doubt (including the writer of this passage) they ever will be. How was this information acquired? That is a bridge to the God's next weakness: he will defend those he deems his significant other (including those he beds) and as mentioned before, since his psyche is in such pathetic condition, he will spill everything to them. Many Earthly sorcerers declare Loki Odinson a threat, but should a sorcerer push the right buttons, it is certain he will no longer be a bother._

It was infuriating to Loki to think he'd once trusted Axel. Long ago Axel came to Asgard, speaking of how he was wanting to learn the craft of Asgardian magic, and so he was granted a stay in Asgard. He had, in fact, began apprenticing with a local sorcerer. This had, evidently, been a ploy to gain a meeting with the second best sorcerer in Asgard: Loki himself (Frigga was the best sorcerer). Their first meeting had been formal and polite, and Axel had impressed. He knew all of the proper customs (he no doubt had read up on them before reaching Asgard, as Asgard and the sorcerering world of Earth had been aware of each other for some time). And so Axel came back again and again and again. Slowly, the meetings became less and less formal, and before Loki knew it, he'd fallen for Axel. Loki cursed himself now for being so ignorant to not see Axel's motives then. It had seemed like Axel had the same feelings, so Axel and Loki would talk as they overlooked the grounds of the palace as the sun set, and Loki would talk to Axel about how suffocating his family could be, and Axel listened. Loki had thought Axel was genuine in his comforts and comments, but they'd all been ploys to egg him on into spilling more. Then one day, Axel had disappeared, and Loki knew he'd been played.

It is safe to say that he'd built his walls higher after Axel left, knowing Axel hadn't been at his side for love, but only for his own gain. Loki had wanted to, at first, discover where Axel had gone and what he'd done with the information he'd acquired, but after a time, he found he wanted to simply forget it.

 He knew that the way his heart started to pick up every time Stephen spoke was like it had been with Axel: only with Stephen, it beat faster. Stephen, in some intangible way, was different, but not in a bad way. So Loki had portaled outside the Norwegian Sorcerer Outpost and kicked in the door, pulling a surprised Axel by the ear out the door and into a portal to the sanctum. This was for two reasons: one, he wanted to drag Axel by the ear down a bumpy grassy hill to a portal and two, he wanted Stephen to see that if he repeated Axel's betrayal, he too, would be dragged by the ear. 

Loki knew Stephen would read the entry, but he knew that if Stephen was half the man Loki thought he was, he'd know that if he had any intention of being close to Loki, he would know that Loki wouldn't tolerate being belittled or undervalued. That if he did, he would be cut out of Loki's life. That's what he'd done to Axel: He shredded the last thing that they had in common. 

* * *

 

After Loki had left, Stephen waited a moment before taking the book written by Axel off the shelf. He couldn't help it: he needed to know. After activating the time stone, he opened the book up to where the page had been ripped out, and rotated his hand, and the page Loki had ripped out reappeared without one rip. Stephen read it, and when he finished it, he understood. He knew if he tried to play Loki, wrong him, that he'd be hauled and thrown out of Loki's life by the ear.

Part of him wondered if this had been set up: if this had been a test. If it was, did he fail? Or was his understanding an indication of passing? He had no idea. But he knew he hoped he'd passed, because failing wouldn't get him any closer to the character he'd come to know over the past couple of days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're liking it so far! I really love Loki knowing he's the shit and that he deserves respect, and that Axel has no right to be connected to Loki anymore, meaning Loki can move on and be his best self. Which brings me to today's PSA: You are fantabulous, and you deserve non-toxic relationships, and that it's OK to kick away the toxic people in your life. <3 <3   
> Love,  
> Lavender


	9. Snakes

Stephen had forwarded time, letting the page shred before his eyes. After all, what was the use of a page of misinformation? He shelved the book back on the shelf from whence it came, and continued with his records, thinking of the God as he wrote down notes in his log book. With every scratch of his pen's nib against the paper, his brain latched onto something different about Loki, like his raven hair, or the bridge of his nose. Stephen fell asleep that night thinking about  Loki's cheekbones. 

It was several days before Stephen saw Loki again. When they did meet, Stephen was at a desk, reading about Asgard, and he didn't know Loki was behind him reading over his shoulder until Loki whispered into his ear "What are you reading?" It made Stephen flinch before he regained composure.

"Jeez, Loki, ever heard of knocking?" He closed his book, not caring he'd lost his place. 

"Oh, but sneaking up on people is so much more fun." He replied, sitting down in the chair across from Stephen.

Stephen huffed, but secretly he was happy Loki was there. Loki beamed innocently back before snapping his fingers. The book by Axel fell into his hand. The ripped to the place the ripped out page should have been. Loki traced his finger across the remaining strip of the page connected to the spine. "You kept it ripped out."

"I did. I find no use in pages that are misinformed in my library." 

"So you read it." Loki said, not bringing his eye from the scrap of the once-three-hundred-and-fifty-third page of the book.

"I did." Stephen said, a slight tinge of tentativeness in his voice.

"I knew you would." Loki looked up from the book, closing it and pushing it away without breaking eye contact.

"I hope that's not a bad thing." Ventured Stephen.

"No. I was actually hoping you would." 

"Really?"

"Yes. To show you what happens when someone who gets close uses me." There was silence for a moment. "I can tell you'd be a good friend, but I want to make sure I wouldn't have to guard my secrets." His voice was soft.

"You wont have to." I said after a minute of trying to find my voice.

"Good." 

* * *

 

"So... is that Midgardian wizard on your radar?" Asked Dís, sipping at some tea from a mug someone had given her. As the days grew seemingly longer, the Asgardians had become increasingly bored, and so fencing tournaments between guards would occur, and Dís had just gone, wining.

"Do you remember when I told you about Axel?"

"Oh, yeah, he was a right bastard, wasn't he?" 

"He was. I liked him. My heart would pick up near him. It's like that with Stephen... but if I'm quite honest, it seems stronger."

"Ah, on first name basis I see." She said, smiling as she took another sip of the steaming liquid in the mug.

"I suppose so." Said Loki, glad he had a friend like Dís, someone who he could laugh with. "Anyway, any girls you've been looking at?"

"Maybe." She said contentedly, looking at the current spar, trying to fight a smile.

"Who is she?" Asked Loki, immediately intrigued. 

"A scholar." She was grinning now. "But it's too soon to think about any of that, so don't go out planning any weddings." She teased, nudging him.

"Fine. But you tell me if things get serious." 

"You know I will."

* * *

 

It was Saturday morning when Axel Langager portaled into the sanctum, looking significantly more put together. He was wearing red robes, his long blond hair tied back. His black cloak swished behind him. A firm scowl was etched on his face. 

"So you're the new New York City Sanctum head." He said.

"I prefer 'Sorcerer Supreme', but whatever rocks your boat." Stephen replied, setting his book down.

"Well, whatever you're called, Strange-"

"Doctor Strange." Interrupted Stephen.

" _Doctor Strange_ , I'm here to tell you that you that associating with Loki Odinson-"

"Laufeyson. His last name is Laufeyson." Interrupted Stephen again, shifting his attention from the visitor to a book on Transfiguration.

Axel was becoming more and more agitated with every time Stephen interrupted. "Well, whatever the hell he goes  by these days, do know he isn't worth the trouble. If you want information, it's best to not appease him and listen to his sob-story. Better to go out and find the information you need elsewhere."

"Who says I need information, Mr. Langager?" Stephen said simply, turning to a fresh page in a notebook and scribbling a little note down.

"Why else would anyone associate with a path-"

"I think you'd much rather keep that sentence unfinished, Axel." Stephen interjected, picking up a different book, this one with raised embellishments on the brown leather. "I think you're here because you got embarrassed and you're looking to me to give you some comfort. It isn't going to happen. Try and spite the person who busted down you door and dragged you out in front of all your friends. I doubt if you knew the whole story, you'd be still calling Loki Laufeyson weak. But I heard you weren't the sharpest tool in the shed, so maybe you would."

Axel scowled. "Say all you want, but trust me when I say, associating with that _snake_ will get you no where in your pursuits. Barely a meager paragraph in the bigger picture. I wasted my time, and you'll waste yours, t-" Axel froze in that moment. Stephen looked up, only to see a snake with black scales traveling up Langager's leg. Stephen tried to not give anything away, knowing it was Loki.

"Is this your doing, Strange?" Asked Axel quietly as if a raised voice would cause the snake to plunge it's fangs into his side. Around Axel's neck went the snake, like a scarf of scales, hissing in Axel's ear. With a glimmer, Loki was standing behind Axel, the snake gone.

"Oh dear, dear Axel, I _am_ a snake. But I am the most venomous, sharp-fanged snake this realm has known. Don't underestimate me, magician." He whispered in a voice one could only describe as _menace_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to upload! Schools positively knocked me out! Updates coming soon! <3 <3  
> Love,  
> Lavender


	10. Tea

"I'm afraid I don't have coffee," Said Stephen, looking in his kitchen cupboards. After Loki's little nake surprise, Axel had fled rather quickly. "I've got tea, though."

"That will be just fine. Thank you." Said Loki, trying not to fidget as he stood in the kitchen, Stephen's back turned to him. How odd it was, thought Loki, that the sorcerer had enough confidence in him to turn his back to him. No one ever did that anymore.

Stephen began boiling water for the tea, and started looking around for a tea that Loki might like. "What teas do you normally drink, Loki?"

Loki thought a moment. "Well, we've only got Asgardian tea leaves at the moment, so what you Midgaurdians call herbal tea, I suppose."

"You say 'Midgaurdians' weird." Said Stephen, taking out his tins of herbal teas.

"What do you mean?" Loki was perplexed. He didn't think that he was pronouncing the word wrong, after all, the Asgardians had invented the term to begin with. 

"Well, you used to say it like it was an insult. You don't anymore." Stephen narrowed down the options to three tins.

"Perhaps..." Said Loki, not wanting to give his little "crush" away quite yet. Admitting that his voice softened when he said "Midgaurdian" would surely clue Strange into his slight affection towards him.

Stephen laughed a bit. "You really don't let anything pass those lips of yours, do you?" He looked at Loki.

Loki was a little flustered. "Well-- I..." He slowly regained his composure. "I suppose I don't."

"There you go again! You go on and put that indifferent mask on to cover up whatever's going on up there." Stephen gestured to Loki's head.

"Well," Loki paused a moment to collect his thoughts. "Well, when you're a trickster, you learn how to control your expressions."

Stephen turned the burner under the kettle off. "Is that all you'll ever be, though? A trickster?"

Loki blinked. "It's all I've ever been. A trickster son, if you could call me a son to Odin at all, a trickster brother, if you could even consider me Thor's brother. I've always been a trickster."

Stephen smirked. He picked a tea in a shimmering green tin with black lettering. "You aren't tricking Dís. You don't trick Edel. You don't trick Asgard." Stephen put some tea into a teapot, letting it steep while he looked around for some snacks.

"What a sudden change of heart, Strange." Said Loki, pleasantly surprised.

"Not all that sudden. It's been a couple of weeks." Shrugged Steven, not finding anything suitable enough for the moment.

It had been two weeks, realized Loki. It had all seemed like a second. "You're right."

Stephen took two mugs out of a cabinet and snapped his fingers. Loki almost lost his balance as they teleported into a sitting room (he still had to get used to the teleporting Stephen was so fond of), the teapot and mugs on the coffee table between them. Stephen only needed his gaze to make the teapot magically fill the cups with tea. A mug floated over to Loki. He took it from the air, letting the heat from the tea pass through the glazed pottery into his palm. 

"So, what else have you decided about me, Strange?" Asked Loki, taking a small and experimental sip of the tea (it was satisfactory).

"When people get closer to you, Loki, you distance yourself. Like I'm doing right now, unearthing things about you that I notice. You go from Stephen to Strange in a heartbeat." He sipped from his own mug.

Loki wasn't going to deny Stephen's claim, but he didn't want to enforce it. Because it was right: he needed a space between him and Stephen, so he wouldn't be stabbed in the back. It was, and always had been his motto to "stab before you are stabbed," too many times had he forgotten things and opened himself up to a dagger. The question was, was Stephen a dagger? Or was he like Dís? Good, intelligent, well-meaning.

" _Occidit vel occisus est_ , Strange. _Occidit vel occisus est_." Said Loki, twirling the drink in his mug.

"I don't know what that means," Said Strange, who hadn't studied Latin in decades (and had no idea Loki was studying it).

"Kill or be killed. I can't kill. So all that is left is being killed." He replied taking a sip.

"The world isn't so black and white, Loki." Said Stephen.

"Is it not? Don't your people think me evil and nothing else? My brother good and nothing else? He is a savior, but I am a murderer. Did my brother not murder?  Did my brother not let his privilege empower him to smother others? Your world may not be black and white exclusively, but the people who live here see it that way."

Stephen didn't know how to reply to that because A, Loki did have a point, however (B), the people on Earth had very little else to go on.

"It's still an unfair generalization." Decided Stephen after a couple minutes of pondering.

"Well," Said Loki, taking a moment to sip from his mug, "either way, human or not, there are reasons to my apparent madness," Stephen opened his mouth to say something,  but Loki held his hand up. "But that is unimportant. I came for amicable reasons, after all, not just scare the soul out of Axel and argue with you."

Stephen closed his mouth. "You're right."

Before any kind of attempt to alleviate the awkwardness could be made, a hand reached out from a whirling portal of magic, pulling Loki out of the Midgaurdian sitting room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this out, and sorry it's Grade-A trash. Thank you for making it this far and showing support (even you reading this makes me encouraged to write more)! 
> 
> With Love,
> 
> Lavender


End file.
